One Rainy Day
by snochild
Summary: In a feudal era, Amon, a half god, is pinned down by a sword thrown by his own love, Touko. In the modern age, Robin is a rebel who hates her stepparents. But one rainy day she is drawn into a family well that brings her to the feudal era where things get


A young boy grabbed the Shikon Jewel and burst out the silver ceiling. He grinned down mockingly at the marvelous castle that was ruined and jumped down outside.

_**Damn bitch, can't believe she betrayed me like that. **_

He smiled down at the jewel, its brilliant shimmer blinding him for a moment.

**_Oh well, at least I got shikon jewel!_** He smiled to himself and jumped around, making his escape.

He was just making it out of the kingdom grounds when suddenly; an all too familiar voice caught his attention.

"**AMON!" **

The boy turned to see a young girl dragging a silver sword. Her long gorgeous blonde hair was flowing with the gentle breeze, her beautiful face frowning in pain. The boy's eyes widened as he saw what she was going to do.

It was all happening so slow, and yet so fast. The boy watched as the girl threw the sword with incredible strength, towards him.

The silver sword struck him in the chest, pinning him down and into a weeping willow. His hand releasedhis grasp on the jewel and his purple orbs watched as the crystal ball bounced gently on the floor. Suddenly, the jewel stopped at the feet of the girl. Before the boy's eyes began to loose consciousness, he looked up from the jewel to see the girl. And then he realized that her shoulder was bleeding. It was cut in a form that was so familiar…

Her green eyes began to shut, and before both lost their minds and souls, she glared at him and mouthed, **"Bastard."** And then she winced and gasped in pain. A little girl ran up to her, soldiers following her pursuit, and bent down before the bleeding girl.

The boy's eyes began to dim and he could feel the eternal sleep overflowing him. **_No…_**he thought, **_not yet…I will be a…god…Damn you Touko…you bitch._**

**>>**

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>>

**scarlettwhisper presenting...**

**Scarlett Roses**

**Chapter One.:.rain.:.**

Robin sighed, what a day… She looked out the window; it was raining for three days in a row…today being the third day. Her eyes went to the small well house that was a part of her family property.

Her eyes narrowed down; there was something…so wrong about that well…

She sighed (again) and stretched lazily, her eyes never leaving the hut. Today was so boring, summer vacation and nothing to do…

Maybe I should just go to the well and see what it's like…

Maybe…it had been four years since she had gone in there. When she was twelve, she had gone in there as a dare when…

Robin shook away the memories. Whatever, I'll just go in there, she thought.

She ran down the stairs and grabbed an umbrella as she got ready to go outside "Mom I'm going out!" she called over her shoulder.

"Sure, have a good time!"

Robin rolled her eyes, and gave the finger to her "mom" before going out.

She walked out into the rain. She paused for a moment, the rain pattering softly on her umbrella. She looked down at the ground; rain droplets were formed and deformed as it hit the ground. It was hard to explain such a thing so beautiful and marvelous. Then she glared at the rain.

She walked on, struggling to keep in her tears. F""k to the rain, she thought as she walked on to the well hut.

She took in a deep breath and opened the well door. Only when she stepped inside did she realize how dark it was. The only light was the gloomy gray rays from outside that the open door was showing. Robin, not content was the small light, began to look for something like a flashlight in the hut. Suddenly, the door shut as a huge gust of wind blew it down. All light disappeared. Robin blinked slowly, her mind registering to the fact that she was in complete darkness.

"…"

"**Oh…my…GOD!"** she screamed.

She began to bang on the door, **"LET ME OUT!"**

But it was stupid, she was locked in and there was no way out unless her mom decided to prance over to this useless well and save her.

Robin rolled her eyes, whatever; she's not even my mom…

Robin groaned and sat down. Her head buried in her arms and knees. I'm going to die in here…well; at least I'll get to join my real parents in the other world…that is…if I do go there.

A long time passed, leaving Robin to her thoughts. The darkness suddenly seemed to become friendly.

It had been a rainy day…just like today…

Mom…dad…they'd been driving out. I would always worry when they drove out at night to go to their parties. But tonight...tonight had been different…

Suddenly a burst of light came from nowhere. Robin's head snapped up and she lifted a hand against the light, her eyes squinting to see what was going on.

The light began to dim and she could see where it was coming from.

It was the well.

"Oh God…"

She got up and walked towards the light and peered into the well to see what was making the brightness.

Then she fell in through the hole, screaming.

Robin had her eyes shut tight and was screaming for a long time when she realized that she was not alone. Bones were rattling and coming towards her…human bones. Robin looked around at her surroundings, why am I still falling?

The bones formed together. A bony hand reached out and grasped her face. Robin screamed, "NO!"

The hands then began to form flesh as it kept its hold on her face. Robin stared in shock.

What the hell was going on!

Then the bone hands both grabbed her face and the skull leaned in…

And then Robin realized what the skeleton was going to do. She began to squirm and screamed even more but the skeleton was firm.

No…not like this…especially my first kiss!

Robin closed her eyes. Damn it all, everybody just takes takes and takes…damn…to hell…

She closed her eyes, it was no use. Freaky as it was having a skeleton come to life and kiss her, there was no point in struggling…no point in living…

The skeleton kissed her, cold bone meeting her soft lips. Robin shut her eyes, tears forming and falling out. But suddenly the bone began to soften…almost cushiony…

Robin's eyes fluttered open, in front of her was a handsome boy was wavy blue hair. He began to press in more with the kiss when she shoved him back. The boy then opened his eyes, revealing light blue orbs.

Robin was seriously freaked now, she was about to scream what the hell when she landed with a huge thump on the floor.

"Ow…," she murmured. She rubbed her head self-consciously and looked up to see the boy floating in the air, and then float gently back down. His arms were crossed across his chest and he had a playful smile on his face, his eyes glinting with mischief.

Robin glared up at him, this must all be a dream, she thought to herself. She sighed and got up, dusting off her skirt. Whatever, I'll just play along with this dream. At least for once it doesn't have my step parents in it.

The boy smirked, "I didn't expect the grand princess to wear such a funny looking outfit. I thought you had more fashion sense than that."

Robin's mouth fell open and her eyes nearly popped out. What the hell did this guy just say to her! She regained her composure and glared.

She looked the guy up and down and then finally smirked.

"Speak for yourself looser, I didn't expect the grand moron to have the brains to wear anything. It isn't Halloween yet you idiot, why are you dressed like my grandpa?"

The last statement was a question, and a real one at that. Why was he wearing an old style dress for guys? Well…it wasn't a dress…it was… (Okay, I don't know how to describe it so just think of Sesshomaru's outfit, just without the fur.)

She looked him over again; he had a long sword dangling off of his back. Suddenly she looked up at his face, their eyes met for a brief second. That's when Robin realized something…this guy was hot.

Blushing a furious and embarrassed red, Robin looked away and asked finally to break the silence, "Who are you?"

The guy looked up startled.

"What?"

Robin looked up as well, confused.

The guy walked up to her and grabbed her shoulders, his eyes widening in surprise, "You mean...you don't know me?"

"...No..."

The guy looked frozen and then stared at her. Suddenly he pulled her in his grasp and whispered fiercly, "No..."

**>>**

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

**>>**

_**Author: Heh heh heh, not a good chapter or story but I'll work on it! I hope you all liked the first chapter so far, please review! (crosses fingers) and no, to me crossing fingers brings good luck, not bad! In case somebody didn't read the summary, THIS IS A WITCH HUNTER AND INUYASHA STORY! well...kinda. I used witch hunter characters (and some made up ones) and the inuyasha story line. Everythings kinda crappy right now so please review and give some suggestions! XP ud better review! later!**_

**_scarlettwhisper..._**


End file.
